Mega Man X: Zero Hour
by gmasterchief
Summary: this is my first fan fic i hope you all will like it. its bassed on Mega Man X and a new threat Willys Back and stronger than ever. Giga Citys Destroyed and the human Colonys are at risk. there are only two serviving Maverick Hunters, Zero & X. will they
1. Default Chapter

**Zero stood there looking down from a decaying piller at the army of mavricks. **

**"so X do you think we stand a chance against a army of reploids and S class Mavericks?" Zero smiled as he said it becouse he already knew X's answear. **

**Zero looked on as X walked up beside him. **

**"Well old friend time has finaly fallen on our time as Hunters and now this planet belongs to the Mavricks. the way i see it is we can join them or die by there hands. Axl, Massimo, Cinnoman, every one i care for has fall'n to these creatures. and the only way to finaly stop it all is to become that whitch we fought agains for so long." X's exsplaind.**

**they both watched on as the last strong hold fall to the Mavericks. the proud city that was called Giga City. the City were peace and justice would provale from. now desamated by the maverick's advanceing army. and now mavericks are going in to the city, and all those that dont turn to the maverice ways are dismantaled in the worst way. a familure voice rang out over the City.**

**"destroy all that will not change. find me Mega Man and Zero! bring me X alive! do as you wish with every one els. i want X!" the voice demanded.**

**"X can that be?" Zero asked. **

**"but it cant i mean you defeated him and he died a few senterys ago. Didnt he!" Zero continued.**

**"Willy!" X said with the purest of haterad in his voice.**

**Zero steped back as he saw the power of a true hunter coursing throu out Mega Man. a faint light of electrisity covered X in different places sparking and poping as it tryed feaverishly to be unleashed. X's fist was tight and Zero could now fill the very power the X was capable of fill the space on the piller and zero fought it for his balance. even with all they upgrades and all the hiden capsuls that they had found that willy had hid of Dr. Lights work. Nothing compared to X's power right now at this moment. **

**"X calm down! take it easy. if you go in there you will be destroide." Zero protested.**

**X disregarded Zeros protest and continued to staring on with haterad and still he gained even more power as he looks on . **

**"well to hell with it X. if your going so am i. and theres no reason for me to stay. i still have my absalute power and that will be good enuff for me but X please don't let your emoutions get carried away in the heat of battle. " Zero explained to him self because X was more focused on the task at hand.**

**Zero thro his head back and a beam of light shot out of his body and he formed in to his absolute form. his wings strached out his claws razor sharp. he stood there whith his head heald low. after he stood there for a moment slowly he opened his eyes. **

**"i am ready X. Lets Finish this! his darkened voise spoke to X.**

**with no hesatation X jumped from the piller and started running down it and blasting every reploid and S class Maverick in his range of fire most took only a few charged shots and all the converted Reploides fell with only a few blasts. Zero flew over the battle watching in disbelif as X cut down Mavrick and Reploids alike. Zero knew and felt it was wrong but he knew that this was the only way to bring peace back to the Reploid Rebublic and bring the slughter of reploids and humans to an end.**

**"X the Giga City tower i'll met you there!" Zero informed X as he flew on. Zero deperatly clinged to the hope that his ultamate armor and X's would be enuff to stop this terrieny. but it wouldnt be enuff and Zero knew it. **

**X hit the ground at the bottom of the piller and as he ran off, the piller that he was on fell crashing to the ground. each time he would blast his X buster he felt a new trimble of power cours thro his body. for some reason instead of losing power from this fight he was gaining power. he pushed the thought aside and continued toward the tower were Zero had flew off to. X was going so fast that he almost didnt see the giant Reploid with the two chained balls as it tried to smash X. X dougded the first hit but was cought with the second hit from this giant reploid.the reploid smiled and stuck X in his cheast and x fell back crashing in to the near by building and destroide the side wall. a loud rumble awaked X enuff to notice that the giant reploid was walkong toward him. X stood and tryed to walk away from the giant reploid. he was still in a daze as it continued to come towards him. X turned to see the giant crash thro the the building and the roof started to crumble and fall as the hole building starte dto come down. X jumped thro the next wall and watched the biulding fall on the giant reploid. X felt a rush of new power instead of filling drained. for a short minite he felt that maybe the reploid would be destroied but he was wrong as the rubble started to shift he saw the giant reploid emerge from the rubble. X charged his X buster and waite as it climed out and came towards him. X waite untell he hade a clear shot and took it the blast form his X Buster shot a hole the size of the reploids xhest clean thro it and it fell to the floor with a thunderes crash. X turned and saw the way to the tower clear Zero must have done a lot of work befor hiting the tower. X wish he had rush here so that the clim to the top of Giga Tower wouldnt take to long. yet he saw Gospole destroy rush the last time they ran in to Bass. X hade a pleasureful moment as he remembered destroying Bass. X pushed the thought aside and ran to the Tower. as he got there he saw powerful blaster shting at the figure flying around the tower. **

**"Zero!" X shouted. " i will not lose another friend!" X brung up his buster and shot out the power generator that supplied the Blasters shoting at Zero.**

**"now why didnt i think of that?" Zero asked him self. "thanks X Zero said as he flew down to see X. **

**"X. i saw some thing i think you should know." Zero Exsplained.**

**" What is it Zero?" X asked.**

**"i saw a insignia. it was a Skull with a W on it. thats willys mark isn't it?" Zero asked.**

**Mega Man clenched his fist and power again stared to eruped from his body. "Willy!" X shouted. **

**"because of Willy this war started about a millina ago. becuse of willy my sister Roll is dead. Because of Willy Dr. Light is Dead." mega man said as more power was shown sparking more and more around his body. "and becuse of Willys intintions many reploids fallowed his exsamples and became Mavericks. So because i refused to kill willy those many years ago, All of the People i care for are dead! WILLY!" X shouted "im comeing for you!" X screamed.**

**Zero watched as X's power trippled and then doubled. Zero couldnt belive it. **

**"ok X i'll carry you up to the top and we will do this together ok?" Zero stated.**

**X looked at Zero with a quick nod that Zero was use to., the signal that he understood and thats what they would do it. Zero picked up X and flew to the top of Giga City Tower. as they landed Zero saw X get mader at the Willy creasted Door.**

**"now he Mocks me with this on our old cammand door." X said as he blaster the Creast and it disolved as if it was only paper. the door slide open reviling a darkend room with a clocked figure standing in the center were Nana would conduckt there missions. the figure was talking to a holo panle that should Dr.Willy.**

**"Mega Man you finaly made it, no waite thats not your name is it any more. thats right they call you X now dont they. and i take it this is Zero. he's not as all as Dr. lights designes say he should look like." Willy said over the Holo panle. Zero looked a bit shocked. and he look at X . X's hade enuff.**

**"Willy lets finish this for once and for all. one on one. you and me." X shouted. and rasied his Buster and the holo planle exsploded befor Willy could replie.**

**the clocked figure turned and another famillier voice spoke. **

**"Now X thats no way for a reprisinitive of the Reploid Republic to act. haha." the clock figure said.**

**"you know you have no chance of defeating us. you are better off just leting us arrest you." Zero said **

**"Please Zero you are no match for me. im X's only true equal.so what chance do you think you have against me?" the clock figure said to Zero he acted as if X wasnt even in the room. **

**the clocked figure rasied his arm reviling a Buster similer to X's. and fired. the shot hit its mark and Zero Fall to the floor. Zero grabed his arm in paine. Befor the clock figure could turn to X. X hade all ready charged a powerful charge shot and had already fired it. it also hit its mark and the clock figure burst in to flams and the clock started to burn. the figure thro the clock away and it fall a few yards a way and X was surprised to see who it was.**

**"Bass! how? i killed you. you were scrap metal. oh well i did it once i can do it again." X said darkly.**

**"yes your right X you have deffeted me befor numerase times. but now im different and willy has made me from scratch. and its your origanal blue prints that made this possable. and now X fill my rath!" Bass Shouted and shot a charged Shot at X. **

**the blast struck X squar in the chest and he fall back in to the wall. the destroid wall crumbled under his waighte. and X was out side again. Bass wasn't far behind X. X fought to get to his feet befor bass attacked again. yet X's was a little too slow and another shot hit and X flew off the tower. **

**" you see X you are no longer my equal and no longer shall i live in your shadow." bass said as X fell out of sight.**

**out of no were a grappleing hook landed on Bass's leg and then bass was on his back and then he too was falling off the tower. how he wished Gospole was here with him, but it was too late to think he was falling like X to the ground and he new that when he hit the ground. he would need to be the first to rise or this fight would be over fast. the ground was coming up fast and X thought fast and charged a shot. he waited tell the last moment and fired. the shot helped the fall a little and he was slowly starting to raise from the fall. bass didnt have that chance he hit the ground with a sickning thud. X rose and saw Bass trying to raise to his feet. X shot a blast that hit Bass square in the head and blow off a side of his helmate. Bass Screamed in paine and Defiance. X ran over to bass and slamed a rock hard fist in to his face and bass hit the ground hard again and rolled over in pain. X charged a shot that would finish the fight. **

**"this time theres no Escape Bass nore will i aloue you to run." X said swiftly**

**"Bass saw a chance that payed off. he kicked out X's legs and X fell to the ground his charge shot fire and hit a building down the street. Bass jumped up and looked at X and fired a shot the X blocked with his two arms and rolled over and stood as fast as he could. bass was on him in a flash and X switched his buster in to a hand and bass did the same thing. they stood there exstanging punches. then the sounds of the war around them whent sighlent. and X heard a sound that was long forgotton and a red flash hit the ground next to them. a figure with a giant shiled hit Bass. Bass flew across the street and slamed in to the a trach compactor. **

**"X i thoght that the time was now right that i showed my self. i need you to know that there is..." Proto Man fell silent as a shot riped thro the giant shiled he carried and throu his waiste. **

**"NO!" X shouted **

**X ran to Bass taking shots that bass was shoting at him with. not once did he slow and every shot even bass's charge shot didnt faze X and X slamed in to Bass. and grabed his throught and grasped tightly around it closing off the oxogen and electric flow to bass's head. and then a powerful blast hit X in the back and X fall. he looked back be for he passed out it was the beast that killed Rush. it was Gosple, Bass's dog. he watched as he was passing out as Gosple picked up bass and teliported off. then it whent dark and the world was silent once again and X felt free. **

**X awoke in a strange place. it was dark and wet. he looked around so he could try and figure out were he was and he could baerly see a figure standing by what looked to be the intreance. **

**"Zero. what happened? Were are we?" X asked as the figure came closer.**

**"X im galad your alright. it was a bit of tuch and go there for awile. your safe now." Zero said as he came closer. **

**his absoulut armor was damaged badly. he looked as if he was about to fall several times as he approched X. **

**"What happened to you Zero." X asked **

**"Willy..."Zero said as he finally colapsed near X.**

**X tryed to stand and noticed that he didnt have control of his legs. **

**"Zero!" X shouted. **

**Yet there was no responce, Zero fall silent. X set up and tryed to repare him self. it took a few minets to do so sence he had been reparing him self sence Dr. Light was alive. all that was wrong was a few wires had been disconnected. he quickly spliced them and then rerouted them in to his waist. As X finnished he stood and stagered over to Zero. Zero hadn't returned to his normal state and X was concerned about him. and what did he mean willy? was willy now in this area? X pushed the thoughts aside and new that he must make it to the small resistance or to the human colonys so that he could be repaired. X grabed Zero and lifted him on to his shoulders and then tried to teleport with his giger teleportation device,and to no suprize to him, it didnt work. X walked over to were Zero put him, and he laid down Zero.**

**"i'll be back old friend." X said as he turned and walked out of the place Zero had hide them. **

**X walked for a few hours in the new decaying creepid streets of giga city untell his luck payed off. he found a reploid repaire shop. the reploid that ran it was long gone and it looked as if it wasn't used in about a year or so but X would settle for any thing. he thought that he could at least find some equipment that he could repaire himself and Zero with, that would last untell they could reach the resistance or the colonys. as that thought raced thro his head so did one he wished he hadn't seen and some small part of him wished for a moment was only a dream. the last thing he saw befor Gospole attacked him, His brother Proto man being Destroied by a far superve model, Bass. the thought sickened him that a hunter or maverick or even another Reploid could kill a weaker being. X felt sorrow for all that he had killed in the willy years. X still didnt forgive him self for haveing to destroy a few friends along the way that turned out to be mavericks. X wished with all his heart that the war would end and that the earth would return as it was befor Willy came in to the picture.X looked around the part shop for tools and parts he could use and came across some thing that made his heart ach in pain a small reploid the reploids the Reploids would buy or make as there children, its small body ravaged and slund all over the back clearks office in the back, it must had been hidding when the maverick army's attacked. X looked at it and weeped. he felt evil for what he did next but as bad as he had to admite to him self the young child reploid was erreplaceable and nonfixable and he and Zero needed the newer parts that the young reploid would have after words X felt sick as he looked at his hands full of spare parts and tools and felt a new filling of simathy for those that died.**

**"At least there at peace now." X wispered as he gathered the rest of the equipment he would need and headed back towards Zeros location. **

**As X got closer he heard a painful cry one that sounded familier. X ran to the side wall that opened to were Zero was hidden and heard the cry that struck his very Core. they had found Zero!**


	2. Chapter 2

**X ran to the hidout and he slide around the cornner on the losse soil and stoped inches away from the interance.with his X buster raised he slowly intered the small room. he scaned every were and to his surprize no one was in the room but Zero was gone.**

**"Zero. Zero were are you?" X shouted**

**X continued in to the room untell he came across Zero in his origanal form laying on the floor. X rushed over to him and looked to see if he was injured. **

**"X i can bearly stand. im finished. leave me and go to the human colonys and try to get some help. im no good to you or anyone in this condition."Zero said with true conser for X.**

**"im going to fix you up Zero but i need to deactivate you so the repaires wount attract anyone to our pressentce." X explained. **

**Zero nodded and opened his chest and let X deactivate him. X stood and carred Zero back to the table were he had left Zero and started to repaire Zero. it took all of about 4 hours but X was finaly about to finish when he heard a voice out side scream for help. X ran to the door opening and saw a few mavericks picking on a small reploid. X was going to just turn around and leave the reploid to the mavericks when he heard the reploid say **

**"if X was still alive he would deal with you two"**

**the two mavericks looked at each other and started to laugh. the tall maverick looked at the other one whitch was about Zero's hight and then looked back at the reploid that tryed to fight them. the reploid while they were laughing managed to get a saber out of his back pack and egnight it. he swong it feverishly at the two that just looked at the rploid in disbelife. **

**"what do you say burner. should we rost this little reploid or just ripe him apart for his insaboardenation?" the tall reploid said **

**"i dont know CO'2 maybe we should freeze him then shatter his body in to a thousand peacies,or better yet lets what was option 2? oh yah ripe him apart" Burner said as he begain to laught again**

**the reploid tryed again to strick the two but only managed to scratch CO'2s paint. Birner was already hiting the reploid down and smiled as he did.**

**Burner spoke again. "by the way you little shit. you said X. right, well X is a peace of scrap metal compaired to me and CO'2. we are DR. Willys strongest warriors. thats why we are incharge here and not anyone eals." they both started to laugh again.**

**X walked out in to the open and saw that they were the only ones here. at least his radiar still worked, and his and burners and CO's and the reploids were the only signitured readings in this area.**

**CO'2 raised his hand and knocked the reploid to the ground. the reploid hit the ground hard and saw X standing in the distance.**

**"Help! Help me!" the reploid said and the two mavericks looked back at X.**

**"look Burner another reploid that wants to be destroyed." CO'2 said with a laughing tone.**

**"i do belive your right CO'2" Burner said and his hands went a blaze **

**"i heard you two morrons talking your Dr. Willy's strongest huh? well then i didnt know Willy was sending scrap metal after inesant reploids, but it makes sence i mean even the weakest in willy's armys can destroy a reploid." X finished.**

**"Do you belive this little reploid? i think he wants us to play with him first!" CO'2 said and his right arm turned in to a cannon that had a frosty mist spuing out of it.**

**"Yes CO'2 Lets teach this on first." Burner said as he shot a inferno towards X.**

**X stood there as th fire hit and soon he was ingolfed in the blaze. the two mavericks begain to laugh.**

**"now that was too easy." Burner said **

**as the flames were dieing down the heard a faint humming sound with a digital read out. **

**""Burner what the hell is that?..." CO'2 asked **

**"i think our little blue friend is still alive." Burner said.**

**as the falmes died and the blue figure could be seen again the two mavericks stoped laughing.**

**"X!" they both said in unisen**

**X smiled it felt as if it was a century sence he last felt a true smile wash over his face. he hade charged a shot that was now full. he lowered his buster, and walked closer to the two mavericks. X staye d a good ten feet away from the Mavericks and said as they started to ak up slowly. **

**"this is a new time and age and willy's old trick will not work now. i beg you stop now and i will not kill you two." X said**

**" your crazy your no match for willy." Burner said**

**"and its just you now and that losser Zero and as soon as we find him it will just be you. and then what? can you take on the hole willy army by your self? i dont think so X. so just give up the odds are finnaly against you. you have no future as a hunter." CO'2 said weth a smile. **

**"what make you think im still a hunter?" X said and raised his buster and fired a shot that ripped off CO'2 left arm.**

**CO'2 fall to the floor in pain. X turned his attention to Burner. he smiled again and charged for another shot. he used his hand and drew Zero's saber. and egnighted it the saber shot out 4 feet and the dark yellow glow of plasma glisened off of X.**

**"what make you think you have any chance against me now that im a Maverick?" X said with a bigger grine. **

**X rushed burner but keeped his blaster raised but Zero's saber lowered. Burner watched the saber, he knew the would do the most damage. then he saw why X was coming at him like that and used his inferno blast again. X hit the inferno blast head on and his attack fell short. CO'2 looked up to see a saber about four intches away from his face. he fell back and saw X being pushed back by Burner and he too shot at X with his freeze cannon. X could sometimes fill the difference between the hot and cold blast but for some reason he didnt care. finaly the different combination of the two elements took its tool on X and he fall to one knee. finaly he brung up Zeros saber to help deflect some of the two elemental blasts. X could fill that new power sourging in his body and wish he could unleash it but didn't kn ow how. then he remembered his charged blaster and smiled.**

**"SO BURNER DO YOU THINK X IS DEAD YET!" CO'2 was yelling over the roar of the fire and ice colliding and hiting X.**

**"IF NOT THEN HE WILL BE SOO..." Burner said as he was cut off.**

**CO'2 looked over his shoulder trying to keep his Cannon fixed on X. and to his disbelife Burner was laying on the ground crumpled over and life less. **

**"what the..." CO'2 looked back at were X was traped under there blast and all he was hiting was the ground he stoped and looked for X. X came up infront of him and CO'2 backed up fast and brung his cannon up but X was too fast and X cut through it with Zero's saber. he sliced through it from the berrol to CO'2 shoulder and then in half the cannon fell to the ground in three different peaces. on peace was still attached to CO'2 at the shoulder. X spun and kneeled down and CO'2 fell to the floor missing his legs from the knee caps down. he layed there in pain and screamed in pain. **

**"X you cant do this your a Hunter! your a good guy! please X spaire me?" CO"2 pleaded for his life. **

**X walked over to the fallen Burner and ripped the core from its cheast and downloaded his weapon controle unit. and walked back over to CO'2 you know i can use your parts to kill other reploids. did you know that? willy has this thing were he always makes these mavericks that are elemental bassed and then can be harmed by sertant elements like i take it ice and hurt burner, and Fire" he slowly changed color. X became red and orange. "Fire can hurt ice" and blasted a chrged inferno at CO'2. CO'2 screamed in pain and slowly stared to burn and small exsplosions started to erupt in side his body. as he screamed in pain X walked over and ramed his fist in to CO'2'sCheast and ripped the core out while he was alive. CO'2 screamed in pain and conversed as X downloaded his Ice Cannon. as soon as X was done he slowly walked away and picked up the reploid and slung it over his back and turned his head Back at CO'2, and shot another inferno at him CO'2 screamed again in pain and screamed for X to finish him. yet X just walked away. **

**X was back in side and was fixing Zero as the reploid woke up slowly. **

**"hey your alright?" X said with a friendly smile. **

**"were are the other two?" the reploid said and looked for them.**

**"there dead and wount be bothereing you anymore." X said as he got a small electrical jolt from his tincering with Zero's power gride. **

**"Damn i cant get this right." X said and trued again.**

**"what are you doing?" the reploid asked**

**"im trying to fix my friend, he got hurt trying to help me out of Giga City." X said as he was shocked once again.**

**"well sorry to say X.. X is it? your still in Giga City." the reploid said as he stood next to X.**

**"oh. i thought Zero had managed to get us out. i guess he didn't." X said in a low tone.**

**"well thats your problem X. yoru trying to place the wire that needs to be grownded to his power core your never going to make it work unless you can bypass his inturnal wireing and then connect it straight to his core." the rploid said. **

**"what did you just say?" X said puzzled "what is your name by the way?" X continued **

**"my name is Mac. I was a Reploid repaire man befor this terrable war. here let me please." Mac said as he pushed X out of the way.**

**"there good as new. now for you." he said as he activated Zero and turned to X. **

**Zero's cheast closed and energy slowly courced throgh his body and then he was online again. he set up fast and screamed **

**"WILLY!" Zero shouted.**

**X placed a hand on him and calmed him.**

**"Zero its ok Mac her fixed you. and he said he will fix your armor as soon as we can get the right parts for it. Zero what happened to you?" X said**

**"there was a creature, it looked like me in my absoulute armor but it was stronger faster and more powerful. but it was clumy and off ballanced and thats were i got the uper hand. i was able to get you and me to safty after i knocked it out. X i can see you have two new powers how long have i been out?" Zero asked**

**"only a day." X said **

**"so what did you fight two weak little mavericks to get your new powers." Zero said in a jokeing voice.**

**"yah thats it i fight two weaker Mavericks and well they wount bother us any more." X said with a smile.**

**Zero lowered his head and smiled. **

**"So whats the plain now? oh fearless leader and by the way can you give me back my Saber you pick pocket." again Zero smiled and he couldent remember when the last time him and X just joked about a fight.**

**"i think we should head to willys castle and storm it but nore me or you are ready for that we dont have the armor nore the weaponry for that kind of assult." X said**

**"i have a idea."Mac said**

**they looked at each other then to mac and listened.**

**"befor i was a repaire perloid i worked in the millitary as a top weapons designer.i can build you two a very special weapon. X i can customize your buster to do a hell of a lot more damage and Zero i can make you a blade that can cut throw the srongest titanium. but i need to get to the millitary bass in the floting Island. if you two can get me there your weapons will be trn times as strong as they are now. what do you say about that?" Mac said soundind pleased by his input.**

**"what do we have to lose i mean weapons ten times stronger is better and its not like we have a hole hell of a lot to do i mean we dont have to report to Riddips." Zero said with a laugh. **

**X smiled"yah lets do it i mean ive been waiting for a bout a decade to get this buster tuned up." X said.**

**"But befor you go any were X lay down so i can repaire you correctly." Mac said.**

**"see i save him and this is how he wants to repay me by fixing me and ordering me about i think we have found a new cornal Reddips." X said smiling as he laied down on the make shift table and was deactivated. the world slowly became dark again and X felt the familire rush of freedom wash over himself.**

**(im moving and will be off the net for some time but chapter 2 is done and by the time i get moved in to my new place and my net back on and working i should have chapter 3and 4 no promisses but please revwie my fic and let me know what you think about my storie so far. sin.**

**MASTERCHIEF ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**X awoke to a very different world it was like the world that his former creator had in mind. It was just as Dr. Light had for seen. reploids and humans alike working side by side to better them selfs. there was no need for X, and his X buster. he saw the world finaly as Dr. Light saw it and it was beutiful. words couldnt describe how X felt about it. then slowly he started to notice small spots of decaie all around this utopia that he saw befor him self. it seemed that evey second the world seemed to crumble around him. he started to raise his X buster and found to his serprise it was a hand. not just a hand but a flesh and bone hand, he wasn't a reploid any more and it was then, he descovered why he made this great sacrifice a long time ago was to protect and insure that the utopia that Dr. Light had for seen. when he realized that he was once again X. he sarted to blast every single maverick that was around in sight. X felt a strong serge of power and he started to like it. he keep blasting until he saw his self in a reflective peace of metal. he saw what he feard the most a willy simble on his helmet. **

**X awoke yet again, but this time he was in the terrifing reality that he and Zero now faced together. Zero like aways was wotching the door and X noticed it had been raining while he was off line because he saw water dripping in the door way Zero was standing in. **

**"Zero how long have i been out?" X asked startaling Zero. **

**"you've been out for at least two or three days i stoped counting." Zero said with a slight laugh to his voice yet he never turned to look at X. **

**X noticed Mac was in the back of the room laying down. **

**"so whats our next move? are we just going to hang around here for the rest of our lives?" Zero asked quiriosly. **

**"so do you trust mac?" X asked walking up to Zero runing a full diagnostics check. **

**"well he did fix us both right? so what do you think?" Zero said with a slight smile creeping across his face. **

**"well we will give Mac a few more minuites and we will head out." X said. **

**"it can't bee that far to the floting island and those weapons did sound really promising." X continued. **

**X looked out side and saw a early fauls sun rise off in the disstance. "well Zero this is a new day. and a new way for both of us. we are no longer the Maveric hunters we once were but now the very Mavericks that we hate. i do belive its about time we start to act like it too." X said looking onward toward the sun rise. **

**"X you really dont belive we will have to stoop that low do you?" Zero asked turning to face X. **

**"X lowered his head and shock it "i think we need to inbrace a different way of thought to bring this war to an end and that means thinking and acting like Mavericks..." X said looking back at Zero. **

**Zero nodded and then looked back at were Mac was laying. Mac was awake and looked uneasy at what X and Zero were speeking about. **

**"your both right but remember you two need to keep the goal in sight and not let your selfs get to invalved in your war for if you do god help every one left after the war." Mac said to him self. **

**"ok X what is the plain?" Zero said. **

**"well we get Mac to the floting island and get the upgreads." X said. **

**they all looked around on last time at the remains of the once proud Giga City and then turned and headed towards there new destination. **

**X lead as Zero scouted the area for any of the mavericks followers that would try to attack them. X told Zer as he ventured off to stay in constaint contact with him, yet X knew Zero and knew he had to speek or Zero would be silent until something happened. **

**"so Zero what are we going to do with out the hole gang? i mean it was hard enogh with Massimo, Axle, Cinnamon, and Marino to defeat spider a few years ago." X said in to his comunicator. **

**"i know what you mean X. i just cant belive i almost gave my life to save spider." Zero replied. **

**"wow thats right you guys and that team were the ones that stoped cornal ridips those many years ago. i remember stering there with my father, he said that you two were the best things that ever happened to Giga City." Mac said "how the?.." Zero said. **

**"oh, sorry i took the liberaty to make a comunicator that was in tone with yours and Zero's. sorry." Mac replied. **

**"ah its ok Mac. it just cought us off guard."X said **

**"huh yah cought you off guard X remember i was watching when you were out i knew he was building something but i didnt know what." Zero said. **

**then for a while it was silent. "hey Zero did you ever know a reploid first class named proto man?" X asked **

**"no why X?" Zero replied. **

**"well my memery has been coming back in fragments and i keep remembering a reploid that i incountered in the passed he was what i was based on. well i cant remember what happened to him but i do know that he was as powerful as i am now." X said. **

**"wow i cant belive that a reploid that strong would have never been put in to the computers at HQ. i men i whent over every case file in the main computer and i dont remember any proto man file in it and as the leader of the maverick hunters i was allowed to get in to the top secreat files that no one other than my self and well you and cornal redips were aloowed to veiw." Zero replied. **

**"hey mac can you accsess your nero net and do a search for him" X asked **

**"i would but my nero net is down and i need to get it repaired but ahh thats for another time." Mac replied with out any hesitation. **

**"oh X by the way i got three S class Mavericks on the move. are we going to engage the enemie?" Zero asked **

**"Negative Zero get back here and we can figure out what to do then." **

**X replied "Damn! ive been spoted X get out of here!" Zero ordered as the comunication fell silent. **

**"Zero!!ZERO!" X screamed over the comunicator. **

**"X do you think Zero is will be ok?" Mac said **

**"i dont think so we both were pretty messed up and nither of us are even close to optimal affisoncy"**

**"im going stay here Mac." X said**

**"X i can help if you will let me i have a high powered lazer rifle and a verity of different sbers." Mac said. **

**"ok but stay low i cant garenty that i or Zero can help if it comes to it." X stated as he started runing towards Zeros rador signiture. **

**Mac keeped past with X and continued to follow X. X and Mac Came up over a ridge that showed a horrable sight down below. Zero was standing in the center of three mavericks that were circaling him. **

**"X stay away at least one of us can make it to the set up and make a difference to this war!" Zero shouted. **

**"too late Zero im already here." X said as he begain to slide down the ridge which was really a building that was destroyed by the first wave of mavericks. **

**X readied his buster and as he was almost at the growned just feet away he begain to charge his buster. X had already decided which one he was going to go after. he just hoped Mac whould stay down and out of sight. he pushed the thought out of his head and with no more thought of mac started to consintrate on the group that was rapidly coming closer as he reached th grownd running. **

**"Zero get the ugly one i got slinky and tuby." X shouted leting a shot sing out and colliding with the short fat reploid. **

**"just like old days huh X?" Zero said slicing at the large and exstrimly unperportional reploid. **

**Zero forced the large maverick back in a different direction, as X came in and slamed in to the tall maverick. the tall maverick brabed X by the chest and threw him in to the air. the it thew a extreamly long arm that conected with X. as the fist hit X, X grabed thr arm and slide down on it heading straight for the tall linky Maverick. X berryed both hills of his titanium feet in to the mavericks face. with a loud thud the arm retracted as the maverick hit the floor. **

**"why is it you decide to follow some one that wants to kill those that brung us all life? Damn it. i cant understand your logic." X shouted**

**"why its the same reason as any. its darwins first law of servival, servivle of the fitist!" the tall maverick said as it rode from the ground. **

**"so you are an intellagent reploid." X said**

**"yes and dont call me reploid i have evolved past that. My name is chase. and the otheres are Ace and gravle." **


	4. Chapter 4

**"So Chase i see you have evolved, so why is that you and the rest of them decided to fight for a peaceful solution?" X asked **

**the small fat looking reploid in a yellow and gray armor slamed in to X noking X to the ground. X spiraled and twisted in the soft dirt, throwing pillers of dirt and small rock he unearthed in to the air as he slide to a hult. X slowly draged him self to his feet and ran a diagnostics check of his body to make shure nothing was damaged. X looked at the small fat yellow and gray reploid then back to chase. X begain to charge a shot but kept his arm down so to not attract any attention. As fast as the smallist reploid came he was once again gone as Zero desperatly tried to fight of a average size reploid that was in ablue and red armor. it was also welding a a z saber, no dout a copy of that which Zero was welding. Zero was keeping pass with the reploid not losing ground yet not gaining ground against this reploide.X brung his attention back to chase, which by luck had not yet moved. X bust was charged and was starting its second charge.**

**"So. do you even care that you are destroying the world?" X asked.**

**"i fear that a lot of it will soon be unsuitable for humans but then again we will not have to care about that aspect now will we?" chase replied. **

**"Yes but you and all Mavericks forget, some of us are made of some organice parts and will not beable to substain life." X shouted trying to get threw to the maverick. **

**X heard Zero shout and begain to inter in to his absolute Zero form. X took his attention off of chase and in unisone X and chase both looked to Zero. Zero was kneeled down and he was slowly turning in to a dark figure. chase looked at X for a answear yet didnt exspect to get a replie. the tranformation was fast yet it seemed that time had lost almeaning. Zero was covered by what looked like black metalic wings and was covered intierarly by them. his long bright golden hair started to change to a light silver. with a thunderist roar Zero jumped in to the air. His wings stratched out reviling his new form. all the reploids watched in amazment as Zero transformed, X was the only one that didn't flinch at Zero's power as it radiated from his very being. Zero looked like a large black bat whith a black armored the armor at his chest and knees hade bands of rambo which inmitted a new and awsome power. Zero shouted again and his voice shock the very ground every one stood on. **

**"yah Zero is pissed." X said **

**"how did he do that?" Chase asked in dis belife. **

**"well if you think he is strong you should see my ultimite armor." X said with a chuckle.**

**"what! you two can do that?" Chase again asked in disbelife.**

**"Yes and whats better yet... You have caused us to go Maverick!" X said fireing a shot in to chase's side.**

**chase screamed in pain as the shot tore threw a small pice of his hip and his uper leg. chase hit the ground. X begain to charge another shot. and as soon as it was charged he loocked at chase with a devilish smile.**

**"what the hell are you Doing you, your no maverick..." Chase said as oils mixed with blood seeped from his mouth. **

**"do you really think me or Zero can ramain maverick hunters with the odds against us and not be tempted to go maverick our selfs?" X said as his buster started its second charge up.**

**"X! watch out!" Mac screamed over the communication link. **

**X turned faster than any reploid was possiable to pivet. it was serreal to the small reploid gravle, X was looking at him with his X buster aimed directly at him. X smiled as he let lose a shot that burned a magnificent white as it hit gravle. gravle screamed in pain as the shot was slowly desolving him in its white glowe. Zero noticed that X was once again imiting a strange ora of power and that his figure was rapidly flashing golden light. Zero knew the fight hade to end and end fast, Zero looked at Ace and again there mighty Z sabers colided. Zero was defenitly the top fighter for Ace was being drove back. **

**"i never understood why you mavericks coud never serender. thats why in this war against willy, i will not take any servivers!" X said bluntly as he turned back to chase.**

**Chase watched in horror as his comrade was destroid with one swift shot from X. Chase had enuff time to get to his feet, and X was once again looking at him. X rasied his buster and fired. Chase threw his fist in to the grownd and became air born befor the shot was fired, Chase thew a arm and it conected with X hard. X was sent to the grownd and sceded to a hult about six feet away from were he had came to this fight down the destriod building. X slowly got to his feet his hole being was starting to glow an eary gold. X threw his head back and with a thunderest roar begain to change in to his Altimate armor. there was a white blinding light as his transformation comleated. it was sereal looking at this giant form, that they saw befor them. it was silver with gatlon guns for its X buster and hand. on X's shoulders were twine rocket lanchers. X had easily doubled his size and now towered over Zero and the rest. X was the ultimate form a reploid could be made or become from shire power alone. **

**"It Ends NOW!" X's new powerful voice rang out. **

**X aimed his newly found X buster at Chase. **

**"X... you cant do this... i beg of you plea..." Chase was interupted by his own screams as X's shot hit directly and started to desinergrate his body cell by cell. Zero watched in horror as X smiled as the bright light purified and desolved Chase's body with no resistance. **

**"X?..." Zero said to him self.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ace turned and looked Zero straight in the face.**

**"Zero." Ace said softly**

**"huh...? what is it?" Zero said looking at Ace.**

**"I now see that there is no need any more to continue our fight. X alone is more than powerful enuff to take on the so called Master. Damn Willy and his wars! finish me take my power and end this damn war." Ace said**

**"Are you asking me to... to kill you with out even fighting me back...? Never if i was to absorb your power i want to earn it, i am no Maverick." Zero stated**

**" I see. then i will fight you." Ace said.**

**"Waite, why not join us against willy? I Know your a Maverick, but there was mavericks X had saved befor. join us Ace. you can help us defeat Dr. Willy. what do you say?" Zero asked.**

**"Well even thou that sounds good i can't keep every action under my own capable mind. you see all reploids in Willy's control, were... i should say forced to take a chip that will turn on and cause pain for us in his army if any oppose him in any way. its to keep any of us stronger than him to try and take over the opperation once you and X were out of the picture." Ace stated.**

**"Well i see your point but, i need some help with X. im worried about him. and between both of us we can handle him, if it was to come to that. you are damn neer my equale." Zero said with a smile.**

**"Your reputation really does preseed you, you know that Zero?" Ace said.**

**"Any ways we have a designer that can help you and fix your problem if you know what i mean?" Zero said**

**"all right Zero but i want you to promise me some thing if, if i do any thing kill me." Ace ask**

**"all right if you do any thing stupid i will personaly deactivat you, but in the mean time lets get X comed down." Zero said sheathing his plasma Sword.**

**Ace followed suit as he and Zero walked towards X. Zero woundered how to exsplain there new commrade in arms to X, but more he woundered if X was even going to be rashonal. Ace sheath both of his plasma sabers as he and Zero got with in talking distance to X. X had already riped the cores from Chase and Gravile, and absorbed there powers. Zero aproched X and placed a hand on X's shoulder. X turned with no hesitation and raised his almighty X buster right in to Zeros face.X was shaking violently, and ginding his teeth. Zero raised his hand to show X he was unarmed. Zero opened up his hand flat verticaly to let Ace know not to attack X.**

**"X damn it! calm dow! oir i will kick your ass." Zero said in his im better than you big brother voic.**

**"Zero..." X said**

**"Damn it X! is this the way you plain to end this war by going Maverick? You owe me your life or did you for get that?" Zero said**

**"I'm sorry Zero" X said as a bright light involoped his body and turned him back in to his former blue body. **

**"Ahhh... its ok X. you just need to get a grip on reality and not go crazy on me. if i lose you i lose the fight against Willy."Zero said**

**" Zero watch out that... Maverick is..." X was cut off by Zero.**

**"His name is Ace. he has changed his mind about which side he is going to be on, because of your little ahhh... unvaling. He no longer wants to work for Dr.willy." Zero said.**

**"well if you say so Zero." X said smiling and placing his hand on his head**

**" Hey Not to butt in but Lord... i Mean Dr.Willy has a hole destruction Army here in Giga City. we really should head out. with my scaner i can see that an army will be in this area soon so if you dont have any more fond memerys to speek of we need to get moving." Ace said turning and heading north away from the city.**

**"Did you hear that Mac?" Zero said.**

**"im alreadyu on my way." Macs voice said over the com link.**

**"Ok Zero lets get out of here." Ace said.**

**"Waite theres othere reploids here that need our help." X said**

**"X you know as good as i do if we have the man power and the resorces i would lead the fight to free them but the reality is that we are under staffed and out maned and out guned. we have to retreat for now. im sorry X. but hopefully a few got away." Zero said lowering his head and turned to walk the way Ace did.**

**"I swear i shall return and make this stupid damn war end once and for all. i will make willy beg for his life befor i termenate him. i will lead everyone in to a new world, a new way of life." X said to him self befor turning and walking north with his frends.**

**X turned once more and a tear came to his eye, as he looked at the destroied city of Giga City. X could still hear the sounds of reploids resisting the Mavericks. X lowered his head in shame, and walked away from the city he once so Viguristly fought for. X looked towards the riseing sun of the new day, the sounds of the reploids still fighting the mavericks could bearly be heard south of his location. X new then that he would have to become more powerful befor this was over with. X smiled at that thought. **

**"Hello i was wanting to say im sorry for the lose of new chapters but iv been bizzy and all that so yah.. also i would like to take this time and ask if you have read all 5 chapters please submit a review so i can know if you liked were the storie is going, and what you think of it. as soon as i get some reviews then i will contnue with the story so thanks for reading this little storie and make sure once your done to leave a review thank you and god bless"**


End file.
